


Turning Page

by It_is_Rene_Now



Series: CorpsexDream (Faceless men ship? Corpsewastaken? DreamHusband?) because its underrated. [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Because no angst yet, Corpsewastaken, Cream, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Long-Haired Clay | Dream, M/M, Soft Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), and i wanted to be the first to post on corpsewastaken firt, first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_is_Rene_Now/pseuds/It_is_Rene_Now
Summary: Corpsewastaken/CreamI'm going to fill up this goddamn tag.I wanted the first one to be fluff because the others I have for the tag is gonna be kinda angsty.Song in the fic/title is from "Turning Page" by Sleeping at Last--------------------------------------------------------------
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: CorpsexDream (Faceless men ship? Corpsewastaken? DreamHusband?) because its underrated. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028109
Comments: 10
Kudos: 308





	Turning Page

_**I've waited a hundred years**_

Dream sighed, sinking into the warmth of his boyfriend who was quietly flipping through a book as Dream tilted his head against his shoulder, watching peacefully as the rain drips down their windows. The soft pattering adding to the peaceful atmosphere as opposed to ruining it.

_**But I'd wait a million more for you**_

Dream practically melts as Corpse begins to run his fingers through Dream's long hair, soft as always, the music softly playing made Dream smile gently, the memories of how they got together making his chest tighten with affection.

_**Nothing prepared me for** _

Dream curls up tightly, he was unused to the cold, having lived in Florida most of his life, so he had buried himself in blankets, something that never ceased to amuse his boyfriend, despite both living in places with warm temperature Dream did not take to the colder climates with ease.

Corpse liked it obviously, taking every chance to cuddle with the blonde when cold. 

_**What the privilege of being yours would do** _

Nobody, not even their closest friends knew their relationships, and they were content to keep it to themselves as long as able, because moments of peace like these don't come by very often with their schedules, With Dream running a downstairs bakery, as well as his YouTube channel and Corpse busy with medication and getting better mentally and physically along with streaming every other day or so.

Speaking of baking...

_**If I had only felt the warmth within your touch** _

Dream shifted, looking towards the kitchen where he had been baking Honey Angel Food cake, as if he had a sixth sense- _Corpse is convinced he does_ \- the timer went off to take it out of the oven.

Dream attempted to get up- Attempted because Corpse wrapped his arm around his waist.

_**If I had only seen how you smile when you blush** _

Dream rolled his eyes fondly, turning around to gently press a kiss to his boyfriends lips so he could move, Corpse grumbled a bit but ultimately let Dream get up to get the cake.

"I'll be right back." Dream said quietly, any louder would disturb the mood.

_**Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough** _

When Dream returned he curled up once again beside the other.

Falling into slumber from the warmth against his side Corpse smiles softly looking at the tired blonde, feeling not-so-unusually mushy whenever he was with the other.

_**Well I would have known  
What I was living for all along  
What I've been living for  
Your love is my turning page  
Where only the sweetest words remain  
Every kiss is a cursive line  
Every touch is a redefining phrase  
I surrender who I've been for who you are  
For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart  
If I had only felt how it feels to be yours  
Well I would have known  
What I've been living for all along  
What I've been living for  
Though we're tethered to the story we must tell  
When I saw you, well I knew we'd tell it well  
With a whisper we will tame the vicious seas  
Like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees** _

**Author's Note:**

> It's really short, sorry, I just wanted to make a cute little fluff shot.


End file.
